Amnesia
by anitafaithfull
Summary: Remy LeBeau is sent by Magneto to Xavier's School to infiltrate. However a bike crash leaves him hurt and with amnesia of the last few months. Will he be accepted by the X-men or sent back to Magneto?
1. Crash

Disclaimer: Yep you heard right, none of it's mine.

A/N: Just something I kind of thought of. This first chapter's kind of short. The rest won't be, promise. Review! Tell me if you like it.

Chapter 1: Crash

Remy LeBeau gritted his teeth as his bike swerved slightly going round one of the last corners. His whole body was crying out in pain as he struggled to keep the bike upright in the pouring rain. Creed had definitely not been gentle this time. Neither had Magneto for the same matter. He just had to make it a little further.

Finally to his left he could see the wall that surrounded Xavier's School for the Gifted. The institution he'd been ordered to infiltrate. He was to report back to Magneto on the goings on and find out the various passwords and codes used in the School's mainframe. It wasn't going to be easy but that's why he'd been ordered to do it. He was the only one under Magneto's control who had the skills and expertise to wrangle such information.

He'd been late to report back to Magneto, only a day late due to the fact that he'd had to lie low after his previous mission, hence the cuts and bruises covering his body dealt to him by his master and Sabretooth. He'd heal, he always did. He just had to make it to at least the front gates of the School before he passed out.

He squinted his eyes through the rain and could just see the front gates ahead. He started to slow gently, not wanting the brakes to lock on the slippery road. He didn't even see the deer that ran across the road in front of him.

The bike hit the deer straight on and Remy and the bike parted ways. The bike slid off the road to the right and Remy was thrown to the left. His head bounced on the blacktop; somehow he found the time to thank whatever had possessed him to wear a helmet. Sliding across the wet road, he finally came to a stop when his back slammed into the wrought iron gates of Xavier's School.

Before the darkness took over he remembered that Professor Xavier himself was a powerful telepath and there had to be more inside the School. He weakly cried out in mind, _Somebody...help...please..._


	2. Found

Chapter 2: Found

Professor Charles Xavier had reached out and gently felt the mind of the stranger who was riding down the road towards the school. The mental shields in the mind had made it hard for Xavier to discern whether or not the stranger was hostile. However two overriding thoughts made it past the shields.

The fact that the stranger was in pain, and that he was headed for the School.

Xavier kept a tab on the stranger as he felt the motorcycle he was on bring him closer to the School. He was only about half a mile away now. He was travelling fast, the bike bringing him closer and closer and reaching speeds of up to 80 miles per hour.

The rain that had been falling all day was now getting stronger and the wind had picked up. Xavier knew that in the conditions, the visitor to the School must have been desperate to get there, and get there fast.

Xavier sent a message to Jean Grey. _Jean, I need you, Scott and Logan at the gates. Now._ He didn't bother explaining. That would take too much time. He'd been working in his study, going over notes and quickly left them where they were, moving to the front door of the mansion.

He met Logan there; Jean had alerted him to the Professor's message already. Logan was wearing his trademark flannel shirt and had a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He looked a little ruffled at having to leave the football game he'd been watching.

"Evenin' Professor. What's goin' on? I was having a good ol' time with my beer in the den there," he asked gruffly.

"There's someone coming," the Professor said. He looked through the open front door at the unrelenting rain.

"What, in this weather? They either gotta be nuts, or"-

Logan cut himself off when he heard the screech of brakes on the slippery road, the sound of a bike sliding across the blacktop and actually saw the front gates shudder as something hit them.

"Christ!" he shouted, just as Xavier and Jean heard the plea in their heads.

The cigar dropped from Logan's mouth and he ran towards the front gates, with Jean and Scott hot on his heels. The three of them ran down the driveway to the gates and Logan wrenched them open. In the few seconds they'd been outside, the rain had drenched them.

Jean's eyes immediately went to the unconscious form on the road and Logan grimaced. The kid had hit the iron gates with enough force to make them rattle.

"Okay, you get the kid, I'll get his bike!" Logan shouted above the sound of the rain.

"Don't worry about his bike!" Scott shouted back.

"He's still alive, I can smell it. If that's his bike, he's gonna want to see it when he wakes up, trust me!"

As Jean lifted the kid with his powers, Scott chanced a look over to where the visitor's bike lay in ruins. It was an old-school Harley Davidson, covered in chrome.

"Fine!" Scott shouted as he helped Jean back inside with the newcomer.

Logan wandered over to the bike; the rain didn't really bother him as it did the others. He figured it was his animal nature telling him it was just water anyway. The motorbike still appeared to be in one piece, but it would take a bit of work to get it back up to running order. He gently walked it inside the gates, closed the gates once more and wheeled the bike into the garage, leaning it up against the wall next to his own Harley.

_What the hell makes someone drive like a maniac in this weather?_ He wondered to himself. He'd smelt the coppery tang of blood on the kid, both fresh and dried. _If he was hurt, wouldn't he just hole up somewhere for the night before riding a bike through torrential rain? Or perhaps hit up the hospital for God's sake?_ But then again, as Logan thought about it, if he didn't have his healing ability he probably wouldn't step one foot into a hospital anyway.

Logan took one last look at the dented, mangled Harley and left the garage. He went up to his room and changed into dry clothes before venturing back downstairs. He decided he'd go down to the Medlab, see how the kid was. Bike crashes were never fun, even if you were young enough to bounce back from them.

He stepped out of the elevator to see Scott, Jean and the Professor waiting outside.

"How's the kid?" he asked, pulling out another cigar.

"Hank's in with him now," the Professor answered.

"He should be okay. I couldn't really feel anything that had been broken badly," Jean replied.

"Let's hope so, he didn't look very old," Scott replied.

The three of them waited in silence for an hour before Hank McCoy finally emerged from the Medlab.

"He'll be okay," Hank said, and Xavier, Jean, Scott and Logan collectively let go of the breath they'd been holding. "The bike swerved to the right I imagine?" he asked.

Logan nodded yes.

"He landed on his left shoulder and dislocated it, broken his left arm and he's going to have quite the concussion. His spine and the ribs on his back have been bruised badly from hitting something"-

"The gate," Logan supplied.

"Well that would explain the perfectly straight bruises then. Apart from that, there are no other injuries I can connect to the accident," finished Hank.

"But...?" Logan said. He could feel a 'but' coming on.

Hank sighed. "It appears he was beaten, rather extensively I might add, before the accident took place. A couple of hours earlier, I'd say, as some of the wounds had stopped bleeding by the time he crashed."

Both Xavier and Jean nodded. "I felt his mind as he was riding down the road," Jean said. "There seemed to be shields in place, blocking most of his mind to me. Professor, did you feel that?"

"I did," he agreed. "Mental shields, however his destination and the desperation to get here, and the pain he was in made it through the shields."

"I noticed that as well," Jean replied.

"Well, what's the diagnoses, Hank?" Logan asked.

"I've given him a sedative to just calm his heart rate, it's been going wild since the accident. He's on antibiotics to prevent any infections from taking hold. I'd say he's going to be out for about 24 hours at least. If not more," Hank added. He looked at his watch. "Alright, it's eleven o'clock now. I'll stay with him until this morning. Jean would you like to take the morning watch?"

"Sure thing," she replied. "I'll be in at seven tomorrow morning. Logan do you want to take the afternoon watch?"

"Yeah, why not," he said. "When's he supposed to wake up again?"

"Possibly around this time, if not later," Hank said. "I'll be there tomorrow night, so you needn't worry."

"Fine," Logan replied.

Jean and Scott went back to their bedroom and Hank returned to the Medlab. Logan turned to Xavier.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a new recruit Chuck," he grumbled.

"I certainly hope so," the Professor quietly replied before heading to the elevator.

Logan stood for a minute trying to understand what the Professor was on about, until he too left the lower levels.


	3. Awakening

A/N: If you want more then give us some reviews. It's only fair. Although I'll probs put more up anyway just cause I'm a nice person.

Chapter 3: Awakening

Logan was sitting in the Medlab reading the newspaper when the kid started to stir. He dropped the paper when he heard a soft groan coming from the bed next to him. He checked the clock. It was only two in the afternoon. He'd only been there for an hour.

He pressed a button on the wall directly beside the bed which sent an alarm to Hank's pager. The doctor would need to be here if the kid did in fact wake up. This reminded him of something.

Hank should've been here when the kid woke up. It was only early afternoon. The kid wasn't meant to be waking up until at least later tonight. Logan disregarded the thought and went to the side of the bed.

The kid groaned softly again. Hank had cleaned the boy up and Logan could see the dark bruises on the left side of his pale face and the cut across one sharp cheekbone.

"Hey kid, you wakin' up?" he asked softly laying a hand gently on the kid's uninjured right arm.

As soon as he touched the kid, his eyes flashed open and Logan caught a quick glance of scarlet eyes before they were scrunched tight and the kid brought his right arm over his face with a gasp, almost pulling out the IV in his arm.

"What? What the hell is wrong?" Logan all but shouted. The kid seemed to wrap his arm almost tighter over his head. _That's right, concussion_, Logan thought. "Is it the lights?"

The kid nodded but stopped abruptly halfway through the movement, the concussion making itself known.

"They're too bright?" Logan asked.

"Oui!" the kid replied in a harsh whisper.

_French?_ Logan thought to himself as he hurried over to dim the lights. It was almost the shade of twilight in the room before the kid finally moved his arm away from his eyes. The kid squinted his eyes until they finally accustomed to the unbelievably low level Logan had set them at.

"You right kid?" he asked, sitting back down beside the bed. _Where the hell was Hank, damnit?_

"Oui," the kid said again.

"What's your name?" Logan asked but the kid wasn't really listening. Logan repeated the question.

"Huh? Uh...Remy," he replied.

"Remy...?"

The kid stopped inspecting the room and turned to face Logan, only just realising how intimidating the man was. He instinctively shrank back from him.

Logan registered his eyes immediately. Red on black. Not the kind of colouring you'd forget easily.

"Wha'?" Remy asked timidly.

"Gotta last name?"

"LeBeau. Where am I?" he asked as he continued to try and read the other man, figure out if he was a threat or not.

"Xavier's School for the Gifted," Logan replied.

"Wha' am I doin' 'ere?"

"You were in a bike crash," Logan supplied. "Last night?"

"Don' remember. Who are y'?"

"Logan. You don't remember crashing the bike huh? Do you remember riding to the School?"

"Uh..." Remy racked his brains. He came up with a blank. "Non."

"You French?" Logan asked, although the kid's scent was putting him off. Granted he smelled of cigarettes which wasn't so uncommon among the French, but there was the scent of a few certain spices which he couldn't quite place geographically, but he knew their origin wasn't Europe.

"Non, Cajun," Remy replied. He didn't want to give too much away, and, at the moment, he was having a hard time trying to remember the previous winter let alone riding his Harley to this place. He could remember missions he'd gone on for Magneto but they all seemed to be in summer. And the most recent summer had been over six months ago. He couldn't remember anything between then and now.

"Louisiana?" Logan questioned bringing Remy out of his thoughts.

"Oui. N'Awlins," Remy answered. His head ached. The pain was coming to him in waves now. He closed his eyes.

"You right kid?"

"My...ah...mon dieu...my head hurts. Real bad. T'ink I'm gonna be sick," he groaned.

Logan rushed to get the bucket Hank had left in case the mystery kid woke up and held it for him as Remy emptied the contents of his stomach into it. When he was done Logan took the bucket to the sink and washed it before sitting down again.

"You might not wanna make any fast movements there kid. You got a pretty bad concussion. Lucky you were wearin' a helmet. You might not even be here," he said casually. Logan knew what it was like to have gaps in his memory. Certain comments could possibly jog memories and bring back parts that were missing. He was right. In a way.

"Helmet. I never wear a helmet," Remy murmured.

"It'd mess up your hair," Logan said, gesturing to Remy's shoulder length auburn hair. Logan suddenly realised something. He pressed the button next to the bed, holding it down for a good few seconds.

"Wha' y' doin'?" Remy asked, as his eyes slowly followed Logan's hand.

"Tryin' to get the doctor into his own lab," replied Logan gruffly.

Suddenly something snapped inside Remy. Doctor. Lab. He took another look around the room. The spotless room. It smelled of disinfectant and chemicals. Clean bandages and new syringes. He had to get out of here. He struggled to sit up, gasping at the pain in his back and ribs.

"Kid what the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan shouted trying to keep the Cajun from getting up.

"I can' stay 'ere! Lemme go!" he shouted just as the door to the Medlab slid open revealing Hank. Remy took one look at the Beast and started to struggle even more with Logan.

"Logan, what the hell is going on here?" Hank turned to Remy. "Please, calm down, we're only trying to help you," he said.

"Like hell! I know wha' y' doctors are capable of! Merde! Let me go!" Remy continued to try and get off the bed. Suddenly Logan accidently placed a restraining hand on his left shoulder and Remy gasped, falling back onto the bed with gritted teeth.

"I promise you, we are doing no harm," Hank said as Logan immediately let go of the boy as if he were on fire.

"Wha'..." Remy's voice trailed off. He scrunched his eyes tight as the pain started to ebb away as Hank injected painkillers into his IV drip. "Wha' de hell happened?"

"You had a motorbike accident directly outside the School," Hank explained. "You've got a major concussion, bruised back and ribs, dislocated shoulder, broken arm and numerous cuts and scrapes. You're fairly lucky you're alive, uh..."

"Remy," Logan said.

"Remy," Hank repeated. "This is Logan I'm sure you've already met him."

"Oui."

"And I'm Hank, I'm sure you're bound to meet the others soon. You are staying aren't you?" he asked. "That's why you came?"

"I...non...I don' know. I don' know why I came 'ere?" Remy answered truthfully. "I can' remember. Wha's de date?"

"Friday the 18th of April," Hank answered.

"April. Spring," Remy murmured.

"You don't remember the crash?" Hank asked as he went to inspect the dark bruises on Remy's face but the kid jerked away. "I just want to check the bruising. Is that okay?"

"Oui. And non. I don' remember the crash." Remy winced slightly as Hank examined the bruises on Remy's face.

The door to the Medlab slid open again. Remy looked up to see the Professor. He had no knowledge of meeting him, but his face seemed familiar although Remy had no idea where from.

"Remy is it?" Xavier asked.

"Wha'? Who are y'?" he said.

"Professor Charles Xavier. I run this School," he replied calmly.

"How do y' know m' name?" Remy asked.

"I overhead Logan's thoughts when he was calling out mentally for Hank to come and help you," replied the Professor. "That's all we're going to do here. Help you. Once you've recovered from your accident last night, you'll be free to go. If you want to go that is. We would be pleased if you stayed and would welcome you to the School."

Remy was speechless for a moment. He thought about the three men in the room. Hank the large, furry blue man was sending out gallons of calmness as he further examined the cuts on Remy's chest. Logan, even though the man seemed to have some kind of animalistic nature projected concern over his wellbeing. Something Remy had never experienced before since Jean-Luc. And Xavier seemed for the most part to really want to help him. Remy's empathy was in overdrive trying to find any ill will directed towards him. He could find none.

"I'll stay," he decided.


	4. Thankful

Chapter 4: Thankful

In a couple of days Hank had allowed Remy to leave the Medlab thankfully. Even though his time there had been alright, his fear of hospitals and doctors did not leave him. He still had dark bruises on his face and his left arm was in a sling due to the dislocated shoulder and the broken arm.

After meeting Logan, Hank and Xavier, whilst still in the Medlab he was introduced to Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe. He'd found Scott wary and slightly hostile about the fact that he'd lost his memory of the past six months. Jean seemed nice but he could tell she was a telepath and after a couple attempts at surreptitiously scanning his mind while bringing him dinner she'd given up, his mental shields were too strong. Ororo seemed to grow attached to him in a kind of sisterly way and Remy decided he liked that.

She'd shown him to his room the day he left the Medlab. It was on the third floor of the mansion two doors down from Logan and near the staircase that led up to her loft. Remy had marvelled at the size of the place. For some reason he suddenly thought, _Well dis is better dan concrete floor and bars._ He had no idea where the thought had come from and was still trying to figure it out when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," he replied. He felt the familiar gentle push against the shields in his mind and realised it was Jean.

She entered with two large bags full of what appeared to be clothing.

"Wha' y' go' dere, Chere?" he asked, the term of endearment one that he gave to most women he encountered.

She blushed at the word and placed the bags on the bed next to him. "Me and Ororo bought some clothes for you while you were still in the Medlab. We guessed on the size, but I think the style might suit."

"Merci," he said with a smile. Then something occurred to him. "Je suis desole mais, I go' no money for dis."

"Please, consider it on the house," she said warmly. "By the way, the trench coat you had on the night you crashed, it's in your wardrobe."

"Merci," Remy said again.

"Dinner's on in about half an hour in the dining room if you'd care to join us," she said.

"I'll be dere," he replied. Jean gave him a smile and left the room. Immediately Remy went over to the closet and pulled out his trench coat. He checked the inside pockets. Yes, his bo staff, and four decks of cards were there, along with his cigarettes and lighter. He could breathe a little easier now.

He opened the window and lit a cigarette and decided to go through the clothing. It wasn't much, a couple of black t-shirts some with long sleeves, a pair of black drainpipe jeans and a light dark woollen jumper. He'd noticed a bathroom down the hall. He'd take a shower and get changed and join them for dinner he decided.

Then it was time to face what Xavier had called, the X-men.


End file.
